Blond Jokes 6: Before the Final Bell
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Blond Jokes Saga, Dark gets a little board at the end of the school day. What better way to liven things up then too tell a few blond jokes to his tamer's study partner? Satoshi is amused and Krad is not.


Blond Jokes 6: Before the Final Bell

AN: As before this is NOT my personal opinion of blonds.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad/

/Krad to Satoshi/

X

(("Pleeeeease?"))

("Really Dark, I have to finish this worksheet.")

(("Dai-chan, I'll do your work don't worry about that.")) The kaito widened his eyes in the back of his host's mind, (("just let me out for a few minutes.")) The black angel's tone became wheedling, (("class is almost over... pleeeease."))

Daisuke Niwa sighed this idea had the potential to turn disastrous, ("fine but be careful. You can't let anyone see your eyes but Sato-kun.") He took a mental step back letting his magical companion move forwards taking partial control of their body. God, he was such a pushover sometimes. But he really was curious to see what the thief was planning.

Dark grinned smugly to himself and keeping his eyes firmly on the project worksheet before him murmured low enough so that only The Creep next to him could hear. "What is it called when one blond blows into another blond's ear?"

The blue haired police commander jerked slightly in surprise glancing over at his study partner. Sapphire eyes locked with not the ruby of his best friend but the glittering amethyst of the phantom thief. The last Hikari's lips twitched slightly and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Data transfer."

Daisuke mentally slapped his face in exasperation ("really! This is why you wanted control?")

Satoshi snorted softly in amusement the corners of his lips twitching up into a tiny smile. The teen mentally jabbed his magical companion awake, /"You might want to listen to this."/ The last Hikari chuckled feeling his curses' sleepy confusion.

All of Krad's tiredness however vanished in an instant when he heard what was amusing his tamer so much. The hunter curled his fingers into a fist seething refusing to react.

"How do you drown a blond?" Dark grinned in delight as for just a moment the creep's eyes flashed gold showing that his counterpart was aware of the situation and wasn't too pleased. "You place a mirror at the bottom of the pool."

/"Seriously!"/

/"Meh,"/ Satoshi shrugged mentally, /"that one wouldn't work so well on you considering how much you don't like water... but it's still funny."/

Amethyst eyes sparkled, "so why don't blonds get coffee breaks?"

The police commander pressed his lips together to keep from smiling.

"Because, it takes too long to retrain them."

The smiled he'd been fighting broke through and Satoshi tilted his head down to stare at his worksheet so no one else would see him seemingly laughing at nothing. He felt his curse push trying to take control but he pushed back keeping the hunter locked away.

/"Satoshi-sama!"/

/"No Krad,"/ the teen felt magic shiver over his skin before the ice demon projected an astral image of himself standing behind his chair. Satoshi was very glad that no one but himself, Daisuke and the thief could see Krad in this form.

The thief grinned drinking in the sight of the fuming angel now glaring at him. He glanced over at the clock taking note that he had just about enough time before the end of school bell rung for one last joke. Dark turned back locking eyes with his opposite, "what do you call a group of blonds at the bottom of the pool?"

Krad curled his lip baring his teeth in a silent snarl.

"Air bubbles," the phantom widened his eyes as his other half slowly lifted a hand giving him a rude gesture that he hadn't realized the blond knew. Purple eyes then lit up, oh, oh, that reminded him. Dark ignored the astral form of his counterpart who was now making strangling gestures in his direction. The thief leaned close to whisper into the last Hikari's ear. Confident that his words would go unheard by anyone else do to all the noise the class was making as they gathered their belongings to head home. "So did my other half learn the meaning of 69?"

Satoshi buried his face in his hands shoulders shaking from suppressed laughter at the memory of his curse's reaction to the meaning of that joke. He could still hear the horrified choking sounds the hunter had made when he'd googled the question. Frankly that was one time the teen had been glad not to be in control of his body because he would have surly passed out from lack of oxygen from laughing at the blond's expression. The white angel had been completely mortified and if the last Hikari had needed proof that the light half of the Kokuyoku had never had intimate relations, well his reaction was all the proof the teen needed.

Dark grinned wildly at the blue haired teen's reaction, "that good huh?" He chuckled as he got a slight nod, "you didn't happen to have a camera did you?" He sighed disappointed but not surprised that the slight head shake. "Ah well, can't have everything I suppose." A loud snort was the police commander's only response to that statement. Dark quickly gathered up his tamer's belongings and got to his feet. "See you around kid," he winked at the livid astral projection of his counterpart before vanishing into the crowd releasing control back to his tamer, (("Thanks Dai-chan."))

Daisuke rolled his eyes but smiled that hadn't been so bad.

X

AN: kinda short but not much action with them being in school. I got this idea from an old message I saved from someone and have no idea who now. I saved the message but not the person's name. At the time I knew who it was and wasn't planning on taking a 7ish year leave of absence. Well fokes, looks like we're coming to the end, I've got ideas for about three more stories to wrap this series up.


End file.
